Farewell
by purple-ladybug
Summary: Cloud still cant say "goodbye" to Aeris, can Tifa help show him how to let go of the past and live in the present? oneshot


A/N: This is the fourth of a Hentai series. I'm not particularly a fan of this paring,  
but it was a request. Thanks for all the positive feedback!

Farewell Story-4

Tifa lay in her room at the orphanage, Cloud was out somewhere moping again. She stared out the window..."When will he be back this time?" she wondered. Cloud dismounted his motorcycle and placed some roses on Aeris' grave. He exhaled loudly and fell into his own thoughts.  
It had been dark for a while when Cloud returned. Tifa greeted him at the door.  
"Are you hungry? There's plenty of food left"  
Cloud shook his head.  
"I'm tired, I'm not hungry, I'm gonna go lay down"  
"Okay..." Tifa felt concerned.  
A little while later there was a knock on Clouds door. "It's open." he answered.  
Tifa walked in with a dinner plate for him. "You can't go on like this forever Cloud, you have to let her go! Look at what you still have here, not what you have lost!" she sighed.  
Cloud looked up at her. "Thank you for dinner"  
"Cloud"  
He looked up at her angrily, "what do I have that's so great here?! She's gone!  
I had noone before her, and I have noone again!" he slammed his fist down on his table.  
"Cloud"  
His anger diminished.  
"Through it all, youv'e had me..." she blushed "Of course your'e right, I'm sorry Tifa"  
She sat the plate down in front of him... "Cloud, I'm sorry if I'm out of line here,  
but sooner or later, you have to move on, you have to let her go"  
He turned away from her, towards a pichure of him and Aeris.  
Tifa placed her hands on Clouds shoulders. She began to rub them gently.  
"I don't know where I would be if you weren't around." he placed his hand on hers.  
"You wouldn't be anywhere!" She joked Cloud smiled, "I guess your'e right"  
He got up and took off his dirty shirt and put it in the hamper. He then took his plate and sat back down on the bed. "What, no drink?" he teased.  
Tifa rolled her eyes... "I'll be right back." off she went.  
"Tifa I'm kidding!!" she was already gone.  
She returned a moment later with his drink to find he had already finished his meal.  
"Thanks!" He took the glass from her hands and drank the whole cup in one gulp.  
"Hey!" he glanced up at her, "Where is the rest of my shoulder rub"  
They both smiled and Tifa began to rub his bare shoulders.  
Without expression on his face Tifa heard him utter the words "I know"  
Tifa sighed and dropped her hands, he turned towards her. She gazed down into his big, blue eyes, he showed a fake smile. "I know I need to let go"  
Tifa couldn't help herself, she dropped to her knees and embraced Cloud. In a long silence she embraced him, hoping that he could not here the thumping of her heart.  
She let go and looked into his eyes once more. The emptiness haden't changed,  
how she wanted to fill that emptiness!

Without giving thought to it, Tifa put her hands on his pants zipper. "Tifa?", he looked at her shocked.

"For a moment..." she began, "You don't have to do anything right now...just let me be the one to fill the emptiness in your eyes, let me make you happy,if even for a moment"  
Cloud was stunned be her confession. He found himself frozen, unable to move or speak. He watched as Tifa continued to unzip his pants.  
She rubbed the lump in his underware with her hand. He let out an airy sigh.  
Tifa lowered his underwear just enough to expose his manhood, now half erect.  
"Tifa" he placed his hand upon her head.  
She glanced up at him for a moment then took his entire member into her hot, moist mouth.  
"Ah" he accidentally let out.  
Tifa circled the head with her tongue, gently nibbling on it.  
Cloud relaxed as she lovingly caressed his manhood. He stroked her hair as her head bobbed up and down on him.  
Tifa then stood up, never taking her eyes off his, she removed her top, allowing her big breasts to spill out. She rubbed her hands over her nipples, making them stand out, she then continued to disrobe.  
Cloud watched as every piece of her clothing fell to the floor. She then gently pushed the rest of his body onto his bed.  
She straddled him, stroking his rock hard member with her hands, then she slowly sat herself down on him.  
He could feel her warmth encompassing his penis, she was dripping wet, her juices running down on him.  
Tifa put her hands on Clouds chest and began to ride him.  
He moaned with every push she made down on him, her eyes still looking into his.  
He flexed his penis muscle inside of her. "Oh!!" she cried out.  
He smiled at her and pulled her close to him. She bounced her butt up and down on him, both of them panting with each breath.  
Their pleasure climaxed at the same time and they both cried out in unison.  
When Tifa woke up she was there alone. She looked over to his pillow and smiled, a rose was in his place.  
Cloud stood once again over Aeris' grave, this time not alone. He placed Tifa's pink ribbon on the grave and Tifa placed the rose...


End file.
